gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Niko's Brother
I went on a friend activity with Patrick McReary and confirmed the trivia posted is correct. Staygold678 20:57, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Can you please be more specific please? I just recently started playing this game again because of AJ posting these theories and I'm not that far enough in the game. THANK YOU, it's about time someone else awknowledged the trivia as a reasonable add. Grand Theft AJ 21:05, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :That's NOT good enough. I'm not saying that Niko didn't talk about Josef but where's the proof that he was part of the fifteen men squad? And please learn how to dfghjuytgfdghjuytgfdcvghjiuytrfdcvbhjiuytfc vbnhjuytgfcvbnjiuytgfvbhnjkiuytgfvgbhjkiuygbnmjygtvbnjgfghjuki,mnjbcnvrh8koplkjhgfdrefgh7il,mn bvcxfdsre56tyujnb vcspell the word acknowleged. ive been on the activity and herd that convo with Niko and Patrck, its a fair add to the trivia category to just stfu and leave it, whos it hurting??? shit 6FTofDIRT 21:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Please learn proper grammar. It's hurting my eyes. And again, what does the conversation mention about Josef? I have changed the category to "Speculation" due to GTA Wiki Rules as stated here: http://gta.wikia.com/Grand_Theft_Wiki:Speculation :John your fixing nothing, according to GTA Wiki rules as posted earlier what GrandTheftAJ is doing is 100% ok. If he posts it as speculation he could post anything he wants. Read the rules. Staygold678 21:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Speculation is acceptable if it is an obvious conclusion (eg San Andreas Stories), if a most people agree, or if there is some indirect ingame evidence (eg a mention on a website, or a conversation hinting at something). For the latter, you would need to explain the conversation to show why this hints at what you're trying to say. If you put that in here, the speculation can stay. If it's just "your guess" then it's best on the Forum, not here. Gboyers talk 00:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :I've done the friend activities with Patrick. Niko doesn't say anything about his brother dying in an explosion or about him being a member of the fifteen man squad. Hell, he doesn't even call him "Josef". He only says that he saw his brother die and that he and Roman don't like to talk about what happened. --Geoff77 01:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Where was his name mentioned? I played the game through 100% three times and never heard him call his dead brother Josef. I DID hear him acknowledge his brother. Jackass2009 03:58, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know,right? He never refers to his brother as Josef,or mentions how he died. A-1, 11:25,Febuary 28,2010 (UTC) He isn't ever called Josef ingame. Jackass2009 23:05, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Rename Okay, since I have no recollection of Niko's brother ever being referred to as Josef (and it doesn't seem like anyone else does), I think that this page should be renamed. Does anyone have any ideas? Winter Moon 01:24, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I think thyat a small mention about him on Niko Bellic's article is enough. Anyway, a new name for that page? "Bellic brother", I guess :/ -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 07:37, April 25, 2012 (UTC)